<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pouncing by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865886">Pouncing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rich Man's Pet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Changmin is reluctant, Incest, Junho is horny, Junsu is just glad to have his brother back, M/M, Sibling Incest, they are all catboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junho is getting used to living a normal life instead of one of a whore. But he can't help but notice how gorgeous his brother and his brother's boyfriend are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Minor Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rich Man's Pet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do you want me to stay away from you, Su-ah?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junho stalked into Changmin and Junsu's bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see them screaming at each other, about Jaejoong.</p><p>Junho didn't even listen to what they were saying, just went across the room, grabbed the taller cat by his arm and threw him away from his brother.</p><p>Changmin wasn't expecting it and he stumbled on his feet, barely able to get his balance back. Junho attacked him again, pushing his shoulders, shoving him backwards until he fell against the bed.</p><p>"You seriously think you're so much better than Jaejoong, huh? You think you're any different when it comes to sex or love? Yes, Jaejoong was a whore, but now he's not; now he's in love with Yoochun and more than willing to live here with him. Yoochun didn't buy him; Yoochun didn't go to Yunho and request a trade. Jaejoong ran away with him, ran away for him, and that doesn't make him a whore. Jaejoong told me that he almost didn't come, because he didn't want to be a man's kept pet. And he's right, you haven't called me a whore yet because you're afraid that Junsu is going to hold out on you. Well, I wouldn't blame him, and I'd go as far as to tell him and you that until you apologize to Jaejoong and mean it, you two are not having sex at all."</p><p>"Junho!" Junsu protested.</p><p>Junho turned to his brother and smirked, and stalked toward Junsu. "At least, not with each other."</p><p>Junsu swallowed and backed away from his advancing brother. "Ho?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What ... this ..."</p><p>"Hey, stay away from him!" Changmin demanded.</p><p>Junho pinned Junsu to the door, hands by his head, hips together. He was just taller than his younger brother. "Do you want me to stay away from you, Su-ah?"</p><p>Junsu swallowed again and licked his lips.</p><p>Junho moaned and bent down, pressing their lips together just for a moment before pulling away. "You said yesterday that I should give Changmin a blow job to show him how it was done, but I would much rather give you one."</p><p>"H-hyung, b-but ..."</p><p>Junho chuckled and kissed him softly again, smiling as Junsu kissed him back for that brief moment. "Right now, you're just another cat. Yes, we're brothers, but we weren't raised as brothers, and you're gorgeous, did you know that?"</p><p>Junsu meeped, and let Junho kiss him again. His arms wrapped around his waist, and he moaned, settling into the kiss as Junho's tongue reached for his.</p><p>"This ... you ... fuck you! Junho, get off him!"</p><p>Junho smiled at his brother and then turned his head. "I'm pretty sure that if Junsu wanted me off him, he'd be pushing me away and not pulling me closer."</p><p>Junsu turned pink and struggled and Junho let him go, and Junsu went to Changmin, muttering apologies. Junho stared at his ass, at his tail waving quickly. Junsu crawled on the bed over his boyfriend, still talking, and Junho followed and cupped his ass and Junsu squeaked in surprise, looking behind him.</p><p>Junho grinned.</p><p>And Changmin hissed at him and pushed Junsu away. He had his claws out, but Junho was definitely faster and stronger. He gripped Changmin’s wrist, snagged his other one and had Changmin pinned below him in seconds.</p><p>"Get off me!" Changmin snarled.</p><p>Junho laughed and tried to kiss him but Changmin yanked his head away with a hiss. His ears were flat, body tense.</p><p>"H-hyung, leave him alone," Junsu whispered.</p><p>Junho smiled at Changmin and said, "You're lucky I love Junsu and I'll do anything he wants. Just remember that. If Junsu tells me to suck your cock, I'm going to, and there isn't going to be anything you can do about it."</p><p>Junho released Changmin and rolled away from him before Changmin could attack him. He twisted through the room, and had his hand on the doorknob before Junsu said his name.</p><p>Junho turned and smiled at his confused, flustered little brother. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I ... what ... I ..."</p><p>Junho laughed and left the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and listened to them argue. Junsu stormed out of the room only a few minutes later, and stopped seeing him leaning against the wall.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?"</p><p>Junho held his finger to his lips and then motioned to the room across the hall. Junsu's room.</p><p>Junsu crossed his arms, looking nervous but followed his hyung into his bedroom.</p><p>Junho hugged him tightly and said, “I’m proving a point to your stubborn boyfriend, that’s what this is about. I’m tired of him calling Jaejoong a whore, and I know he thinks I’m one, too.”</p><p>“I’m not sure this helped,” Junsu whispered into his shoulder.</p><p>Junho laughed and said, “Maybe not, but it gave me an excuse to kiss you.”</p><p>Junsu tilted his head back and frowned. “It wasn’t just to make a point.”</p><p>“No, Susu, everything I said about being attracted to you is true.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lower lip, and Junho moaned and tried to kiss him. Junsu turned his head, Junho growled into his cheek.</p><p>“I have a boyfriend,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>“Who is an asshole.”</p><p>“He’s still my boyfriend, and you’re my brother. You tell me which one makes sense.”</p><p>Junho frowned and then nodded. “Okay. I concede the point, but just think about it, okay?” This time when Junho leaned down, Junsu let him kiss his lips. Soft and just a tiny touch of tongue. “I’m going to go check on Jaejoong again.”</p><p>Junsu nodded, unable to actually say anything, and Junho let him go and left the room. Yes, he was going to go check on Jaejoong, but first he was going to go stroke his cock silly.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Junho was almost asleep when he heard the door click open. Ears twitching, he heard the sound of quiet footsteps, and then the bed dipped. He caught his brother’s scent and relaxed, reaching out for him. His fingers brushed on Junsu’s arm and Junsu yelped and fell back to the bed.</p><p>“God, I though you were asleep,” Junsu said, hand on his chest. “Scared the crap out of me.”</p><p>Junho smiled and shifted to his brother until they were intertwined. He purred loudly and rubbed his head on Junsu’s chin.</p><p>Junsu laughed and scratched between his ears.</p><p>“You okay?” Junho asked, settling down.</p><p>“Eh. Changmin won’t talk to me still, and I couldn’t sleep next to him, and this is technically my bed.”</p><p>Junho smiled. “I don’t mind sharing with you at all.”</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why—why …” Junsu’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “We really shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>Junho smiled into his chest and then kissed the skin just at the neck of the tank top. “Probably not.”</p><p>Fingers cupped his face and lifted and Junho’s eyes shut right before their lips touched.</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this,” Junsu said again, lips brushing.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Junho licked Junsu’s lip and then sealed their mouths together in a deeper kiss. Junsu’s hand slid to his waist, and he pulled their bodies flush. Junho kept tight control over his lust.</p><p>It was a strange night when the lust came by itself, when he didn’t have to fake it or think of something other than the person below him. Part of him wanted to do it, fall into the role and pleasure the body below him. But the other part of him didn’t.</p><p>First off, it was his brother, even if he wanted to forget about that. And second, Junsu wasn’t a random fuck. Whatever this was could either bond them together further or tear them apart, brothers or not.</p><p>And that thought, the possibility of losing Junsu forever, is what got Junho to pull away.</p><p>“I was about to fall asleep,” Junho said and buried his face in Junsu’s neck.</p><p>Junsu’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.</p><p>That was something else. He should have been purring with pleasure like Junho was, not lying tense and nervous.</p><p>Junho licked his neck, wrapped his leg around Junsu’s hips and pressed his chest to Junsu’s side. Junho purred louder, tried to snuggle closer.</p><p>Junsu chuckled and Junho felt him almost relax. That was good enough. His arms wrapped around Junho’s shoulders and his chest vibrated with the purrs Junho was waiting for.</p><p>“I love you, hyung,” he whispered.</p><p>And Junho succumbed to sleep with a return endearment falling from his lips.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Junsu slept with him every night for three nights. Changmin and Junsu rarely talked or even looked at each other. And Changmin stayed out of Jaejoong’s way.</p><p>A good development, but not for Junsu.</p><p>Junsu was miserable. Despite their cuddles and their kisses, Junho knew that Junsu missed Changmin terribly. He also knew that Junsu felt guilty for their cuddles and their kisses.</p><p>After lunch on the third day, Junho lay on the couch, curled up with his melancholy brother. The TV was on, but Junsu wasn’t watching it and Junho was watching Junsu. He ran his hands over Junsu’s chest, let his fingers trail up his neck and tangle in Junsu’s hair and scratch his earts.</p><p>Junsu shut his eyes and sighed.</p><p>Junho had been thinking a lot that morning, and he decided that he’d rather have Junsu happy with Changmin than have Junsu miserable with him. They were brothers anyway, and even if they loved each other and showed each other affection, it wouldn’t ever be more than that. Not if he wanted Junsu happy.</p><p>Junho wasn’t sure how being with Changmin made anyone happy, but he loved his brother.</p><p>He pushed Junsu away enough to get off the couch.</p><p>“Junho, what the …”</p><p>Junho smiled at him and pulled on his hands. “Come on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Junho winked. “You’ll see.” He held Junsu’s hand and led him out to the back patio where he last saw Changmin. The tall cat was lying in the grass, soaking up the afternoon sun. Junho walked over to him and said, “Changmin, you’re being a bitch.”</p><p>Changmin spared him a glare and then looked away, eyes tightening with pain.</p><p>Junsu tugged on Junho’s arm and said, “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p>“No. He’s being a dick. Seems like he can’t do anything but be an asshole.”</p><p>“You’re kissing my boyfriend who’s your brother, so fuck off.” He sat up with his bare back to them.</p><p>Junsu inhaled sharply. “Am I still your boyfriend?” he whispered.</p><p>Changmin lifted a shoulder. “No.”</p><p>Junsu mewled and tried to go to him, but Changmin rolled away. He jumped to his feet and took off.</p><p>“Stupid, arrogant,” Junho muttered and ran after him, chasing him over manicured lawns and around bushes and trees.</p><p>Changmin could run fast on his long legs, but Junho was stronger and in better shape. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped, caught Changmin’s shoulders and they tumbled to the ground in a snarling heap until Junho once again had Changmin pinned beneath him.</p><p>“Stop hurting him.”</p><p>“Stop kissing him.”</p><p>“I’ll stop kissing him when he tells me to. I already told you. I will do anything he tells me to.”</p><p>“Get off him,” Junsu said from behind him.</p><p>Junho immediately rolled to the side and stood up. “For some strange reason, Junsu loves you, and you love him and this is ridiculous. You’re acting like a spoiled, rotten, pampered kitten. Jaejoong and I were hookers, so what? Get over it. We all live together now, and you have no problem at all eating the food Jaejoong cooks for you. Stop treating him like a piece of dirt. And stop breaking your boyfriend’s heart. The most important thing to me in this world is Junsu being happy, and right now, he’s not happy.”</p><p>Junho turned around and ran off through the grass, leaving them alone.</p><p>And that night, he slept alone. Cold and alone.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>A throat cleared above him and Junho scowled at Changmin. “What do you want? And where’s your other half?”</p><p>Changmin scratched his upper arm and bit his lip with a sharp incisor. “Junsu went outside and said he was going to be outside until I apologized to you for being mean. I’m sorry that I called you a whore, and I’m sorry that I’ve been mean, but I’m not sorry about getting upset with you for kissing Junsu. And I’m not sorry for being Junsu’s other half even though you want him too which is gross because you’re brothers.”</p><p>Junho raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Junho launched up faster than Changmin was expecting, caught the taller cat by the shoulders and they tumbled to the floor, Junho rolling so he was on top.</p><p>Changmin’s breath whooshed out of them as they hit the floor, face scrunching up in pain. “What the—“</p><p>“Junsu’s not the only one I want,” Junho said, voice bordering on a growl. He leaned down and forced their lips together.</p><p>Changmin protested and tried to push him away, but Junho had his claw dug into his shoulders, keeping him still. He fought the kiss and Junho moaned, lowered his hips and really pressed their bodies together. Changmin rocked his hips up with another shout into Junho’s mouth and Junho curled his, thrusting against Changmin lightly.</p><p>Changmin grabbed his hips and twisted them and Junho winced, crashing into the coffee table. It took him a moment to get his breath back, and Changmin made a show of wiping his mouth off.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to call you whore, then you shouldn’t act like one.”</p><p>Junho smirked. “I’m not.” He rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Changmin, sinuous body moving, shoulders rolling, tail waving.</p><p>Changmin swallowed, eyes on Junho’s shirt, where it drooped low and exposed his chest.</p><p>“A whore does what he’s paid for. I’m not getting paid and I’m doing what I want. What do you want?”</p><p>Changmin’s panicked eyes shot to Junho’s predatory gaze and he whimpered just once and then scrambled to his feet and out of the room.</p><p>Junho chuckled and climbed back on the couch.</p><p>“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Junho lifted his head and smirked at Yoochun.</p><p>“You’re messing with their emotions. Please don’t tell me you’re doing it because you’re bored and horny.”</p><p>“Nope. Sex isn’t a factor at all.”</p><p>“Then what is a factor?” Yoochun asked and sat next to him.</p><p>Junho smiled and twisted. Before Yoochun could move, Junho tucked his head under Yoochun’s chin and purred. “I’m a cat, Yoochun. I like to cuddle, and you’ve tried to murder me with your glare every time I get close to Jaejoong, so … yeah.”</p><p>Yoochun snorted, but lifted his hand and scratched the base of Junho’s neck.</p><p>Junho purred louder and arched into it. “And my brother is hot.”</p><p>Yoochun shook his head. “And what happens if you end up ripping them apart?”</p><p>“I won’t. I’ve said my piece to both of them. They both know I’m willing, and now I’ll stay away from them until either one of them approaches me. Having a relationship with my brother is more important than sex.”</p><p>“Changmin is stubborn.”</p><p>“Aren’t we all?”</p><p>“Too true.”</p><p>Junho buried his face into Yoochun’s stomach, just above his hips. Yoochun scratched behind his ears and down his neck, and Junho purred louder. Just this moment of closeness showed Junho why Jaejoong had attached himself to Yoochun so quickly. Yoochun let him lay there for almost an hour before carefully pulling away from the dozing feline. Junho grumbled his protest and curled up in the heated spot Yoochun had left. Lips pressed against his cheek, and Junho smiled, not quite willing to wake up from the warmth.</p><p>The next time he woke up it was to resettle and curl around Junsu’s lap. His purring deepened, and he smiled. He picked up Changmin’s scent on Junsu’s other side and then Junsu’s purrs melded with his and Junho smiled even wider, pressed a kiss to Junsu’s cloth-covered stomach.</p><p>Junho dozed off and on through the afternoon, waking to the sun setting, and then waking at dusk. He couldn’t sleep again after that, but stayed still and enjoyed his brother’s comfort. To his surprise another hand was petting his shoulder in soft patterns, and Junho wondered if Changmin even realized he was doing it.</p><p>“Let’s go out and play,” Changmin said suddenly.</p><p>“Huh?” Junho said.</p><p>“It’s dark. Let’s go play. We never go out at night anymore. You okay with that?”</p><p>Junho smirked. In a low voice, complete with a sultry growl, Junho said, “I like playing in the dark.”</p><p>Junsu blushed, but Changmin only rolled his eyes and pushed them both away to stand up.</p><p>Junsu met Junho’s eyes, and before he could move, Junho pressed a quick kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Running around in the dark sounds like fun,” Junho said, rolling to his feet. “Little game of cat and mouse.”</p><p>Changmin stared down at him, but Junho didn’t waver.</p><p>“Are you going to be the mouse?” Junho asked. “Let me catch you.”</p><p>“Let you?” Changmin snorted. “No way am I going to let you.”</p><p>“Okay. Fine. Then what happens if I do catch you?”</p><p>Changmin shrugged and held out his hand for Junsu. “Guess you won’t know until you catch me.”</p><p>Junho growled and herded the two of them toward the door. A strangled, muffled noise came through Yoochun’s office door, and they stopped to listen. Jaejoong was begging for something. Junho smirked and watched as Changmin licked his lips.</p><p>Junsu cleared his throat nervously and pushed by them. They stared at each other for a bit longer, and then Changmin said, “First one out the door gets to chase Junsu,” and spun around.</p><p>“Fuck,” Junho muttered, wondering if Changmin was alluding to sex like his own perverted mind was. With as fast as Changmin made it outside, Junho assumed he was.</p><p>The two lovers sped across the front lawn and disappeared into the trees. Junho followed more slowly. With as much noise as they were making, he’d be able to track them easily.</p><p>The moon was bright in the sky. Stars peppered the darkness.</p><p>Junho wandered through the trees, wondering of Changmin’s change of behavior. Maybe the two of them had talked and agreed to this. Maybe they hadn’t and Changmin was just messing with him. Or maybe Changmin decided to go with it, but he hadn’t told Junsu yet.</p><p>Junho wasn’t sure. Maybe he was hoping that Changmin had changed his mind when he actually hadn’t, and Junho was inferring what he wanted to see in Changmin’s actions.</p><p>The laughter and chasing noises soon morphed into quiet moans and kisses. Junho headed toward them. Quietly, he climbed a nearby tree, settled on a branch where he had a view of moon-lit skin and watched the two of them kiss.</p><p>Changmin started on top, his leg thrown over Junsu’s thighs. His tail waved slowly in the air, keeping time with the kiss. His hand ran up and down Junsu’s side, under his shirt, fingers hooking on his sweats. Junsu’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and even from up here, Junho could see him shivering.</p><p>“What about Junho?” Junsu whispered.</p><p>“What about him?” Changmin demanded, growling.</p><p>Junsu ducked his head away and stammered, “H-he’s not … where is he?”</p><p>“Not here, that’s all I care about.”</p><p>“What if he is here, watching us?”</p><p>“Let him watch. I’d rather have him watch than touch you.”</p><p>Junsu said nothing, but his body must have stiffened, because Changmin pulled away with a growl and said, “He’s your brother.”</p><p>“And I grew up and have been around you for longer than I have him. I know you more than I know him, and I love you more than I love him. I consider you more of a brother than he is.”</p><p>Junho’s heart lurched and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Not like that,” Junsu said. “I know he’s my brother, and I do love him, but …” Junsu sat up and leaned his head on Changmin’s back, arms snaking around his waist. “I don’t know him at all. I want to get to know him. I do. I want to be close to him because he’s my brother. Please understand that.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a long time, and Junho decided he’d been hidden long enough. He climbed down the tree silently and then sauntered into their view. “That wasn’t very hard to find you. It’s like you two weren’t even hiding.”</p><p>Junsu smiled at him, but Changmin scowled and stood up.</p><p>Junho let his eyes drop to the tent in his sweats, Junsu must have been teasing him, and he licked his lips. “I’ll give you a head start,” Junho said with a low growl.</p><p>Changmin smirked and then spun in a blur of gray fur and took off.</p><p>Junho went to chase after him, but Junsu grabbed his wrist. Junho looked down at him in question.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt him, please.”</p><p>Junho grinned and touched his brother’s cheek. “I won’t, SuSu.  I promise.”</p><p>Junsu swallowed, nodded and then let him go.</p><p>Junho chased after Changmin, silent quick. The other was easy to follow, but Changmin was smart and kept changing direction randomly and circled back to mess up Junho’s hearing.</p><p>And then Changmin stopped, and Junho stopped, listening for him. His breath was short, but he kept his gasps as quiet as possible, calming himself quickly. But Changmin didn’t know how to do that.</p><p>Junho stalked toward his hiding place, eyes picking up a small bunch of bushes. Changmin was next to them, not inside or behind, and probably hoping to ambush Junho.</p><p>Junho thought about it and then decided to let him. Just because. He made a noise and walked a little faster, less stealth, not that Changmin would notice, and drew closer to his hiding place. The other pounced and Junho half-heartedly tried to run away from it, and he probably could have, but he let Changmin throw him to the ground and they rolled over and around each other until Changmin ended up on top, Junho’s hands pinned above his head to the soft grass.</p><p>“Ha!” Changmin said, triumphant. “I win.”</p><p>Junho smirked and lifted his hips with a purr, pushing his body into Changmin’s. “Hmm, seems like I won.”</p><p>Changmin growled, fingers tightening on Junho’s wrists. “You’re such a slut.”</p><p>“Such a slut for you, Minnie-ah.”</p><p>Frustrated, Changmin ground his hips down, hissing at the smile on Junho’s face. “Why are you so annoying?”</p><p>“Why are you so tall and sexy?”</p><p>“He just is,” Junsu said appearing from the dark next to them. “Let him go, Changmin.”</p><p>“No, Changmin, don’t,” Junho said. “I like it when you’re controlling me.”</p><p>Changmin huffed in irritation and flung himself away from Junho and rolled over to Junsu.</p><p>Junsu sat in his lap and their lips met and Changmin’s eyes didn’t close and he glared triumphantly at Junho. Junsu moaned and rocked his hips. He broke away from the kiss and whispered, “Why are you so hard, Minnie?”</p><p>Changmin blushed, and looked away.</p><p>Junho chuckled. “Probably the same reason I am, huh, Minnie-ah?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Junho rolled to his hands and knees and crawled over to them. Without Junsu there, Changmin probably would have moved away, but he didn’t and glared as Junho came closer.</p><p>Junho rubbed his cheek on Changmin’s bare arm and then forced himself between the two lovers and rubbed his head on Changmin’s chin, purring deeply. Junsu ran his hand up the back of Junho’s thigh and to his tail, petting and scratching.</p><p>Changmin leaned back on his hands, away from them both, but Junho only followed, rubbing his face on Changmin’s chest. He purred louder when Changmin’s finger dragged up his spine and then into his hair. Junho reached for a kiss, but Changmin yanked him back by an ear.</p><p>Junho yowled and then pouted at the smirk on Changmin’s face. “Let me kiss you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Who wants to watch you kiss him,” Junsu said.</p><p>Changmin’s eyes narrowed and Junho smiled at him. They did not look at Junsu at all. Junho lifted his head for a kiss, but Changmin covered his face with his hand and pushed him away.</p><p>Junho whimpered in disappointment and licked the palm of Changmin’s hand.</p><p>“God damn it, stop it,” Changmin said and forced himself away from them.</p><p>Junho and Junsu toppled from his lap and into a pile with Junho under his brother. Junsu smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Junho smiled in return and then shook his head. This wasn’t about them. It was about Changmin.</p><p>Junsu nodded and rolled off him, toward Changmin. He found his spot over Changmin’s body and kissed his boyfriend deeply.</p><p>Junho watched again, frustration growing. He crawled to the two of them and touched Junsu’s shoulder, lightly. Junsu shivered and Junho leaned forward, again wedging himself between the two. This time, he tried to join their kiss, had his tongue out and licking at their lips before Changmin yanked himself away with a shouted curse.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking kiss me,” Changmin growled.</p><p>Junho smiled and nodded once. “Okay. What can I do?”</p><p>“Fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Changmin,” Junsu said, slightly begging.</p><p>Changmin shut his eyes. “No, Su. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”</p><p>Junsu sighed, and Junho frowned at him. His eyes were apologetic, but he said nothing. Junho kissed his cheek, touched Changmin’s shoulder and then stood up and ran back to the house for another lonely night in a giant bed.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Before dawn, the door to Junho’s room opened and he held his breath as his brother’s boyfriend entered the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>As soon as the bed dipped, Junho drawled, “Well, hello there, handsome.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Changmin sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I’m frustrated.”</p><p>Junho laughed. “Join the club. It’s been a long time I didn’t go more than a day without some sort of release.”</p><p>“Is everything you say related to sex?”</p><p>“I’m a whore. It’s what I do.”</p><p>“Can you not be a whore for a little while?”</p><p>Junho sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “Can you not be a sarcastic bitch for a little while?”</p><p>Changmin crossed his arms and looked away.</p><p>Junho smiled and pushed the covers off him. He crawled across the bed and settled his head in Changmin’s lap, purring. The younger cat froze for a moment, but didn’t push him away.</p><p>“You’re mean to Jaejoong, you’re mean to me, sometimes you’re even mean to Junsu and yet you say you love him. You backtalk to Yoochun even, and hell, I think the only time you’re ever nice is when you’re talking to the servants.”</p><p>Changmin hissed at him.</p><p>Junho chuckled. “The truth, and you know it. Stop being a jerk, and everyone’s lives will be easier.”</p><p>Changmin’s fingers touched his shoulder, and Junho purred, saying nothing else while Changmin pet him.</p><p>Junho was half asleep when the door opened again, and this time it was Junsu wandering into his bed.</p><p>“You left,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>Changmin apologized. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Junho smiled, more than content when they shifted around again and ended up in a pile under the covers, and his face was pressed to Changmin’s chest and his arms were around his brother.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am definitely liking the results of this chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junho is getting used to living a normal life instead of one of a whore. But he can't help but notice how gorgeous his brother and his brother's boyfriend are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junho stalked into Changmin and Junsu's bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see them screaming at each other, about Jaejoong.</p><p>Junho didn't even listen to what they were saying, just went across the room, grabbed the taller cat by his arm and threw him away from his brother.</p><p>Changmin wasn't expecting it and he stumbled on his feet, barely able to get his balance back. Junho attacked him again, pushing his shoulders, shoving him backwards until he fell against the bed.</p><p>"You seriously think you're so much better than Jaejoong, huh? You think you're any different when it comes to sex or love? Yes, Jaejoong was a whore, but now he's not; now he's in love with Yoochun and more than willing to live here with him. Yoochun didn't buy him; Yoochun didn't go to Yunho and request a trade. Jaejoong ran away with him, ran away for him, and that doesn't make him a whore. Jaejoong told me that he almost didn't come, because he didn't want to be a man's kept pet. And he's right, you haven't called me a whore yet because you're afraid that Junsu is going to hold out on you. Well, I wouldn't blame him, and I'd go as far as to tell him and you that until you apologize to Jaejoong and mean it, you two are not having sex at all."</p><p>"Junho!" Junsu protested.</p><p>Junho turned to his brother and smirked, and stalked toward Junsu. "At least, not with each other."</p><p>Junsu swallowed and backed away from his advancing brother. "Ho?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What ... this ..."</p><p>"Hey, stay away from him!" Changmin demanded.</p><p>Junho pinned Junsu to the door, hands by his head, hips together. He was just taller than his younger brother. "Do you want me to stay away from you, Su-ah?"</p><p>Junsu swallowed again and licked his lips.</p><p>Junho moaned and bent down, pressing their lips together just for a moment before pulling away. "You said yesterday that I should give Changmin a blow job to show him how it was done, but I would much rather give you one."</p><p>"H-hyung, b-but ..."</p><p>Junho chuckled and kissed him softly again, smiling as Junsu kissed him back for that brief moment. "Right now, you're just another cat. Yes, we're brothers, but we weren't raised as brothers, and you're gorgeous, did you know that?"</p><p>Junsu meeped, and let Junho kiss him again. His arms wrapped around his waist, and he moaned, settling into the kiss as Junho's tongue reached for his.</p><p>"This ... you ... fuck you! Junho, get off him!"</p><p>Junho smiled at his brother and then turned his head. "I'm pretty sure that if Junsu wanted me off him, he'd be pushing me away and not pulling me closer."</p><p>Junsu turned pink and struggled and Junho let him go, and Junsu went to Changmin, muttering apologies. Junho stared at his ass, at his tail waving quickly. Junsu crawled on the bed over his boyfriend, still talking, and Junho followed and cupped his ass and Junsu squeaked in surprise, looking behind him.</p><p>Junho grinned.</p><p>And Changmin hissed at him and pushed Junsu away. He had his claws out, but Junho was definitely faster and stronger. He gripped Changmin’s wrist, snagged his other one and had Changmin pinned below him in seconds.</p><p>"Get off me!" Changmin snarled.</p><p>Junho laughed and tried to kiss him but Changmin yanked his head away with a hiss. His ears were flat, body tense.</p><p>"H-hyung, leave him alone," Junsu whispered.</p><p>Junho smiled at Changmin and said, "You're lucky I love Junsu and I'll do anything he wants. Just remember that. If Junsu tells me to suck your cock, I'm going to, and there isn't going to be anything you can do about it."</p><p>Junho released Changmin and rolled away from him before Changmin could attack him. He twisted through the room, and had his hand on the doorknob before Junsu said his name.</p><p>Junho turned and smiled at his confused, flustered little brother. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I ... what ... I ..."</p><p>Junho laughed and left the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and listened to them argue. Junsu stormed out of the room only a few minutes later, and stopped seeing him leaning against the wall.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?"</p><p>Junho held his finger to his lips and then motioned to the room across the hall. Junsu's room.</p><p>Junsu crossed his arms, looking nervous but followed his hyung into his bedroom.</p><p>Junho hugged him tightly and said, “I’m proving a point to your stubborn boyfriend, that’s what this is about. I’m tired of him calling Jaejoong a whore, and I know he thinks I’m one, too.”</p><p>“I’m not sure this helped,” Junsu whispered into his shoulder.</p><p>Junho laughed and said, “Maybe not, but it gave me an excuse to kiss you.”</p><p>Junsu tilted his head back and frowned. “It wasn’t just to make a point.”</p><p>“No, Susu, everything I said about being attracted to you is true.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lower lip, and Junho moaned and tried to kiss him. Junsu turned his head, Junho growled into his cheek.</p><p>“I have a boyfriend,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>“Who is an asshole.”</p><p>“He’s still my boyfriend, and you’re my brother. You tell me which one makes sense.”</p><p>Junho frowned and then nodded. “Okay. I concede the point, but just think about it, okay?” This time when Junho leaned down, Junsu let him kiss his lips. Soft and just a tiny touch of tongue. “I’m going to go check on Jaejoong again.”</p><p>Junsu nodded, unable to actually say anything, and Junho let him go and left the room. Yes, he was going to go check on Jaejoong, but first he was going to go stroke his cock silly.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Junho was almost asleep when he heard the door click open. Ears twitching, he heard the sound of quiet footsteps, and then the bed dipped. He caught his brother’s scent and relaxed, reaching out for him. His fingers brushed on Junsu’s arm and Junsu yelped and fell back to the bed.</p><p>“God, I though you were asleep,” Junsu said, hand on his chest. “Scared the crap out of me.”</p><p>Junho smiled and shifted to his brother until they were intertwined. He purred loudly and rubbed his head on Junsu’s chin.</p><p>Junsu laughed and scratched between his ears.</p><p>“You okay?” Junho asked, settling down.</p><p>“Eh. Changmin won’t talk to me still, and I couldn’t sleep next to him, and this is technically my bed.”</p><p>Junho smiled. “I don’t mind sharing with you at all.”</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why—why …” Junsu’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “We really shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>Junho smiled into his chest and then kissed the skin just at the neck of the tank top. “Probably not.”</p><p>Fingers cupped his face and lifted and Junho’s eyes shut right before their lips touched.</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this,” Junsu said again, lips brushing.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Junho licked Junsu’s lip and then sealed their mouths together in a deeper kiss. Junsu’s hand slid to his waist, and he pulled their bodies flush. Junho kept tight control over his lust.</p><p>It was a strange night when the lust came by itself, when he didn’t have to fake it or think of something other than the person below him. Part of him wanted to do it, fall into the role and pleasure the body below him. But the other part of him didn’t.</p><p>First off, it was his brother, even if he wanted to forget about that. And second, Junsu wasn’t a random fuck. Whatever this was could either bond them together further or tear them apart, brothers or not.</p><p>And that thought, the possibility of losing Junsu forever, is what got Junho to pull away.</p><p>“I was about to fall asleep,” Junho said and buried his face in Junsu’s neck.</p><p>Junsu’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.</p><p>That was something else. He should have been purring with pleasure like Junho was, not lying tense and nervous.</p><p>Junho licked his neck, wrapped his leg around Junsu’s hips and pressed his chest to Junsu’s side. Junho purred louder, tried to snuggle closer.</p><p>Junsu chuckled and Junho felt him almost relax. That was good enough. His arms wrapped around Junho’s shoulders and his chest vibrated with the purrs Junho was waiting for.</p><p>“I love you, hyung,” he whispered.</p><p>And Junho succumbed to sleep with a return endearment falling from his lips.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Junsu slept with him every night for three nights. Changmin and Junsu rarely talked or even looked at each other. And Changmin stayed out of Jaejoong’s way.</p><p>A good development, but not for Junsu.</p><p>Junsu was miserable. Despite their cuddles and their kisses, Junho knew that Junsu missed Changmin terribly. He also knew that Junsu felt guilty for their cuddles and their kisses.</p><p>After lunch on the third day, Junho lay on the couch, curled up with his melancholy brother. The TV was on, but Junsu wasn’t watching it and Junho was watching Junsu. He ran his hands over Junsu’s chest, let his fingers trail up his neck and tangle in Junsu’s hair and scratch his earts.</p><p>Junsu shut his eyes and sighed.</p><p>Junho had been thinking a lot that morning, and he decided that he’d rather have Junsu happy with Changmin than have Junsu miserable with him. They were brothers anyway, and even if they loved each other and showed each other affection, it wouldn’t ever be more than that. Not if he wanted Junsu happy.</p><p>Junho wasn’t sure how being with Changmin made anyone happy, but he loved his brother.</p><p>He pushed Junsu away enough to get off the couch.</p><p>“Junho, what the …”</p><p>Junho smiled at him and pulled on his hands. “Come on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Junho winked. “You’ll see.” He held Junsu’s hand and led him out to the back patio where he last saw Changmin. The tall cat was lying in the grass, soaking up the afternoon sun. Junho walked over to him and said, “Changmin, you’re being a bitch.”</p><p>Changmin spared him a glare and then looked away, eyes tightening with pain.</p><p>Junsu tugged on Junho’s arm and said, “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p>“No. He’s being a dick. Seems like he can’t do anything but be an asshole.”</p><p>“You’re kissing my boyfriend who’s your brother, so fuck off.” He sat up with his bare back to them.</p><p>Junsu inhaled sharply. “Am I still your boyfriend?” he whispered.</p><p>Changmin lifted a shoulder. “No.”</p><p>Junsu mewled and tried to go to him, but Changmin rolled away. He jumped to his feet and took off.</p><p>“Stupid, arrogant,” Junho muttered and ran after him, chasing him over manicured lawns and around bushes and trees.</p><p>Changmin could run fast on his long legs, but Junho was stronger and in better shape. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped, caught Changmin’s shoulders and they tumbled to the ground in a snarling heap until Junho once again had Changmin pinned beneath him.</p><p>“Stop hurting him.”</p><p>“Stop kissing him.”</p><p>“I’ll stop kissing him when he tells me to. I already told you. I will do anything he tells me to.”</p><p>“Get off him,” Junsu said from behind him.</p><p>Junho immediately rolled to the side and stood up. “For some strange reason, Junsu loves you, and you love him and this is ridiculous. You’re acting like a spoiled, rotten, pampered kitten. Jaejoong and I were hookers, so what? Get over it. We all live together now, and you have no problem at all eating the food Jaejoong cooks for you. Stop treating him like a piece of dirt. And stop breaking your boyfriend’s heart. The most important thing to me in this world is Junsu being happy, and right now, he’s not happy.”</p><p>Junho turned around and ran off through the grass, leaving them alone.</p><p>And that night, he slept alone. Cold and alone.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>A throat cleared above him and Junho scowled at Changmin. “What do you want? And where’s your other half?”</p><p>Changmin scratched his upper arm and bit his lip with a sharp incisor. “Junsu went outside and said he was going to be outside until I apologized to you for being mean. I’m sorry that I called you a whore, and I’m sorry that I’ve been mean, but I’m not sorry about getting upset with you for kissing Junsu. And I’m not sorry for being Junsu’s other half even though you want him too which is gross because you’re brothers.”</p><p>Junho raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.” Junho launched up faster than Changmin was expecting, caught the taller cat by the shoulders and they tumbled to the floor, Junho rolling so he was on top.</p><p>Changmin’s breath whooshed out of them as they hit the floor, face scrunching up in pain. “What the—“</p><p>“Junsu’s not the only one I want,” Junho said, voice bordering on a growl. He leaned down and forced their lips together.</p><p>Changmin protested and tried to push him away, but Junho had his claw dug into his shoulders, keeping him still. He fought the kiss and Junho moaned, lowered his hips and really pressed their bodies together. Changmin rocked his hips up with another shout into Junho’s mouth and Junho curled his, thrusting against Changmin lightly.</p><p>Changmin grabbed his hips and twisted them and Junho winced, crashing into the coffee table. It took him a moment to get his breath back, and Changmin made a show of wiping his mouth off.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to call you whore, then you shouldn’t act like one.”</p><p>Junho smirked. “I’m not.” He rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Changmin, sinuous body moving, shoulders rolling, tail waving.</p><p>Changmin swallowed, eyes on Junho’s shirt, where it drooped low and exposed his chest.</p><p>“A whore does what he’s paid for. I’m not getting paid and I’m doing what I want. What do you want?”</p><p>Changmin’s panicked eyes shot to Junho’s predatory gaze and he whimpered just once and then scrambled to his feet and out of the room.</p><p>Junho chuckled and climbed back on the couch.</p><p>“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Junho lifted his head and smirked at Yoochun.</p><p>“You’re messing with their emotions. Please don’t tell me you’re doing it because you’re bored and horny.”</p><p>“Nope. Sex isn’t a factor at all.”</p><p>“Then what is a factor?” Yoochun asked and sat next to him.</p><p>Junho smiled and twisted. Before Yoochun could move, Junho tucked his head under Yoochun’s chin and purred. “I’m a cat, Yoochun. I like to cuddle, and you’ve tried to murder me with your glare every time I get close to Jaejoong, so … yeah.”</p><p>Yoochun snorted, but lifted his hand and scratched the base of Junho’s neck.</p><p>Junho purred louder and arched into it. “And my brother is hot.”</p><p>Yoochun shook his head. “And what happens if you end up ripping them apart?”</p><p>“I won’t. I’ve said my piece to both of them. They both know I’m willing, and now I’ll stay away from them until either one of them approaches me. Having a relationship with my brother is more important than sex.”</p><p>“Changmin is stubborn.”</p><p>“Aren’t we all?”</p><p>“Too true.”</p><p>Junho buried his face into Yoochun’s stomach, just above his hips. Yoochun scratched behind his ears and down his neck, and Junho purred louder. Just this moment of closeness showed Junho why Jaejoong had attached himself to Yoochun so quickly. Yoochun let him lay there for almost an hour before carefully pulling away from the dozing feline. Junho grumbled his protest and curled up in the heated spot Yoochun had left. Lips pressed against his cheek, and Junho smiled, not quite willing to wake up from the warmth.</p><p>The next time he woke up it was to resettle and curl around Junsu’s lap. His purring deepened, and he smiled. He picked up Changmin’s scent on Junsu’s other side and then Junsu’s purrs melded with his and Junho smiled even wider, pressed a kiss to Junsu’s cloth-covered stomach.</p><p>Junho dozed off and on through the afternoon, waking to the sun setting, and then waking at dusk. He couldn’t sleep again after that, but stayed still and enjoyed his brother’s comfort. To his surprise another hand was petting his shoulder in soft patterns, and Junho wondered if Changmin even realized he was doing it.</p><p>“Let’s go out and play,” Changmin said suddenly.</p><p>“Huh?” Junho said.</p><p>“It’s dark. Let’s go play. We never go out at night anymore. You okay with that?”</p><p>Junho smirked. In a low voice, complete with a sultry growl, Junho said, “I like playing in the dark.”</p><p>Junsu blushed, but Changmin only rolled his eyes and pushed them both away to stand up.</p><p>Junsu met Junho’s eyes, and before he could move, Junho pressed a quick kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Running around in the dark sounds like fun,” Junho said, rolling to his feet. “Little game of cat and mouse.”</p><p>Changmin stared down at him, but Junho didn’t waver.</p><p>“Are you going to be the mouse?” Junho asked. “Let me catch you.”</p><p>“Let you?” Changmin snorted. “No way am I going to let you.”</p><p>“Okay. Fine. Then what happens if I do catch you?”</p><p>Changmin shrugged and held out his hand for Junsu. “Guess you won’t know until you catch me.”</p><p>Junho growled and herded the two of them toward the door. A strangled, muffled noise came through Yoochun’s office door, and they stopped to listen. Jaejoong was begging for something. Junho smirked and watched as Changmin licked his lips.</p><p>Junsu cleared his throat nervously and pushed by them. They stared at each other for a bit longer, and then Changmin said, “First one out the door gets to chase Junsu,” and spun around.</p><p>“Fuck,” Junho muttered, wondering if Changmin was alluding to sex like his own perverted mind was. With as fast as Changmin made it outside, Junho assumed he was.</p><p>The two lovers sped across the front lawn and disappeared into the trees. Junho followed more slowly. With as much noise as they were making, he’d be able to track them easily.</p><p>The moon was bright in the sky. Stars peppered the darkness.</p><p>Junho wandered through the trees, wondering of Changmin’s change of behavior. Maybe the two of them had talked and agreed to this. Maybe they hadn’t and Changmin was just messing with him. Or maybe Changmin decided to go with it, but he hadn’t told Junsu yet.</p><p>Junho wasn’t sure. Maybe he was hoping that Changmin had changed his mind when he actually hadn’t, and Junho was inferring what he wanted to see in Changmin’s actions.</p><p>The laughter and chasing noises soon morphed into quiet moans and kisses. Junho headed toward them. Quietly, he climbed a nearby tree, settled on a branch where he had a view of moon-lit skin and watched the two of them kiss.</p><p>Changmin started on top, his leg thrown over Junsu’s thighs. His tail waved slowly in the air, keeping time with the kiss. His hand ran up and down Junsu’s side, under his shirt, fingers hooking on his sweats. Junsu’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and even from up here, Junho could see him shivering.</p><p>“What about Junho?” Junsu whispered.</p><p>“What about him?” Changmin demanded, growling.</p><p>Junsu ducked his head away and stammered, “H-he’s not … where is he?”</p><p>“Not here, that’s all I care about.”</p><p>“What if he is here, watching us?”</p><p>“Let him watch. I’d rather have him watch than touch you.”</p><p>Junsu said nothing, but his body must have stiffened, because Changmin pulled away with a growl and said, “He’s your brother.”</p><p>“And I grew up and have been around you for longer than I have him. I know you more than I know him, and I love you more than I love him. I consider you more of a brother than he is.”</p><p>Junho’s heart lurched and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Not like that,” Junsu said. “I know he’s my brother, and I do love him, but …” Junsu sat up and leaned his head on Changmin’s back, arms snaking around his waist. “I don’t know him at all. I want to get to know him. I do. I want to be close to him because he’s my brother. Please understand that.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a long time, and Junho decided he’d been hidden long enough. He climbed down the tree silently and then sauntered into their view. “That wasn’t very hard to find you. It’s like you two weren’t even hiding.”</p><p>Junsu smiled at him, but Changmin scowled and stood up.</p><p>Junho let his eyes drop to the tent in his sweats, Junsu must have been teasing him, and he licked his lips. “I’ll give you a head start,” Junho said with a low growl.</p><p>Changmin smirked and then spun in a blur of gray fur and took off.</p><p>Junho went to chase after him, but Junsu grabbed his wrist. Junho looked down at him in question.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt him, please.”</p><p>Junho grinned and touched his brother’s cheek. “I won’t, SuSu.  I promise.”</p><p>Junsu swallowed, nodded and then let him go.</p><p>Junho chased after Changmin, silent quick. The other was easy to follow, but Changmin was smart and kept changing direction randomly and circled back to mess up Junho’s hearing.</p><p>And then Changmin stopped, and Junho stopped, listening for him. His breath was short, but he kept his gasps as quiet as possible, calming himself quickly. But Changmin didn’t know how to do that.</p><p>Junho stalked toward his hiding place, eyes picking up a small bunch of bushes. Changmin was next to them, not inside or behind, and probably hoping to ambush Junho.</p><p>Junho thought about it and then decided to let him. Just because. He made a noise and walked a little faster, less stealth, not that Changmin would notice, and drew closer to his hiding place. The other pounced and Junho half-heartedly tried to run away from it, and he probably could have, but he let Changmin throw him to the ground and they rolled over and around each other until Changmin ended up on top, Junho’s hands pinned above his head to the soft grass.</p><p>“Ha!” Changmin said, triumphant. “I win.”</p><p>Junho smirked and lifted his hips with a purr, pushing his body into Changmin’s. “Hmm, seems like I won.”</p><p>Changmin growled, fingers tightening on Junho’s wrists. “You’re such a slut.”</p><p>“Such a slut for you, Minnie-ah.”</p><p>Frustrated, Changmin ground his hips down, hissing at the smile on Junho’s face. “Why are you so annoying?”</p><p>“Why are you so tall and sexy?”</p><p>“He just is,” Junsu said appearing from the dark next to them. “Let him go, Changmin.”</p><p>“No, Changmin, don’t,” Junho said. “I like it when you’re controlling me.”</p><p>Changmin huffed in irritation and flung himself away from Junho and rolled over to Junsu.</p><p>Junsu sat in his lap and their lips met and Changmin’s eyes didn’t close and he glared triumphantly at Junho. Junsu moaned and rocked his hips. He broke away from the kiss and whispered, “Why are you so hard, Minnie?”</p><p>Changmin blushed, and looked away.</p><p>Junho chuckled. “Probably the same reason I am, huh, Minnie-ah?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Junho rolled to his hands and knees and crawled over to them. Without Junsu there, Changmin probably would have moved away, but he didn’t and glared as Junho came closer.</p><p>Junho rubbed his cheek on Changmin’s bare arm and then forced himself between the two lovers and rubbed his head on Changmin’s chin, purring deeply. Junsu ran his hand up the back of Junho’s thigh and to his tail, petting and scratching.</p><p>Changmin leaned back on his hands, away from them both, but Junho only followed, rubbing his face on Changmin’s chest. He purred louder when Changmin’s finger dragged up his spine and then into his hair. Junho reached for a kiss, but Changmin yanked him back by an ear.</p><p>Junho yowled and then pouted at the smirk on Changmin’s face. “Let me kiss you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Who wants to watch you kiss him,” Junsu said.</p><p>Changmin’s eyes narrowed and Junho smiled at him. They did not look at Junsu at all. Junho lifted his head for a kiss, but Changmin covered his face with his hand and pushed him away.</p><p>Junho whimpered in disappointment and licked the palm of Changmin’s hand.</p><p>“God damn it, stop it,” Changmin said and forced himself away from them.</p><p>Junho and Junsu toppled from his lap and into a pile with Junho under his brother. Junsu smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Junho smiled in return and then shook his head. This wasn’t about them. It was about Changmin.</p><p>Junsu nodded and rolled off him, toward Changmin. He found his spot over Changmin’s body and kissed his boyfriend deeply.</p><p>Junho watched again, frustration growing. He crawled to the two of them and touched Junsu’s shoulder, lightly. Junsu shivered and Junho leaned forward, again wedging himself between the two. This time, he tried to join their kiss, had his tongue out and licking at their lips before Changmin yanked himself away with a shouted curse.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking kiss me,” Changmin growled.</p><p>Junho smiled and nodded once. “Okay. What can I do?”</p><p>“Fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Changmin,” Junsu said, slightly begging.</p><p>Changmin shut his eyes. “No, Su. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”</p><p>Junsu sighed, and Junho frowned at him. His eyes were apologetic, but he said nothing. Junho kissed his cheek, touched Changmin’s shoulder and then stood up and ran back to the house for another lonely night in a giant bed.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p><p>Before dawn, the door to Junho’s room opened and he held his breath as his brother’s boyfriend entered the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>As soon as the bed dipped, Junho drawled, “Well, hello there, handsome.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Changmin sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I’m frustrated.”</p><p>Junho laughed. “Join the club. It’s been a long time I didn’t go more than a day without some sort of release.”</p><p>“Is everything you say related to sex?”</p><p>“I’m a whore. It’s what I do.”</p><p>“Can you not be a whore for a little while?”</p><p>Junho sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “Can you not be a sarcastic bitch for a little while?”</p><p>Changmin crossed his arms and looked away.</p><p>Junho smiled and pushed the covers off him. He crawled across the bed and settled his head in Changmin’s lap, purring. The younger cat froze for a moment, but didn’t push him away.</p><p>“You’re mean to Jaejoong, you’re mean to me, sometimes you’re even mean to Junsu and yet you say you love him. You backtalk to Yoochun even, and hell, I think the only time you’re ever nice is when you’re talking to the servants.”</p><p>Changmin hissed at him.</p><p>Junho chuckled. “The truth, and you know it. Stop being a jerk, and everyone’s lives will be easier.”</p><p>Changmin’s fingers touched his shoulder, and Junho purred, saying nothing else while Changmin pet him.</p><p>Junho was half asleep when the door opened again, and this time it was Junsu wandering into his bed.</p><p>“You left,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>Changmin apologized. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Junho smiled, more than content when they shifted around again and ended up in a pile under the covers, and his face was pressed to Changmin’s chest and his arms were around his brother.</p><p>(=^ェ^=)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>